According to Jewish tradition, phylacteries have been in existence for over 3000 years. They are constructed in accordance with specifications that are well established in Jewish law. Manufacture of phylacteries has changed somewhat over the millennia as technology has advanced.
The inventor has in the past, in an educational context, demonstrated making phylacteries by cutting and folding parchment. The phylacteries produced in these educational demonstrations were not suitable for actual use. They were not durable or of a saleable design or quality.